


Requiem for a Moth

by chaos_yet_harmony



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_yet_harmony/pseuds/chaos_yet_harmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre steps on a moth and ensures that it receives a proper funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem for a Moth

"Will you play the requiem for my moth?”

Jean Prouvaire stared at the tear-streaked face of his friend. He was reasonably sure of what he had heard, but there was no way… “You want me to  _what?”_

“I stepped on a moth,” said Combeferre, his voice shaking. “I didn’t mean to; it was resting on a path and I wasn’t looking and suddenly I heard a crunch and, well.” He showed Jean Prouvaire a small wooden box. Inside, on a satin cushion, lay the remains of what must have once been a moth. 

“Oh.” Jean Prouvaire looked at the dead moth. “I—I am sorry for your loss.”

“My loss? My  _loss?_  Through my carelessness and stupidity I have killed a beautiful, innocent creature.”Combeferre gently placed the lid on the moth’s little coffin and slid the box into his pocket. “I killed her,” he repeated, “and it is my duty to give her a proper burial. Bossuet has agreed to give the eulogy, and I thought a flute…well, it would be appropriate, what with the air and oh, what have I done?”

He collapsed into a chair, weeping. Jean Prouvaire patted his shoulder awkwardly. “Where is the funeral to be held?” he asked

“I don’t know yet.” Combeferre blew his nose. “In a park, or a garden. Someplace the moth can feel at peace.”

And people called  _him_  dreamy. “I will do it,” Jean Prouvaire said after some contemplation on his friend’s sanity. “Upon my honor, I will give your moth the respect which it is due.”

Combeferre lapsed into sobs again, and this time Jean Prouvaire held him, and murmured platitudes, and wondered when this would all be over.

* * *

The funeral turned out to be the next afternoon and Jean Prouvaire was present, flute case in hand, and feeling more than slightly idiotic. He exchanged glances with his friends, and saw that they shared his exasperation.

When all of their circle were gathered at the place of the moth’s demise, Combeferre stepped forward. He was dressed in mourning, and held in his hands the moth’s coffin. He placed it in a freshly-dug hole, and filled in the grave with his own hands.

Everyone was silent except for Combeferre and Courfeyrac, who were making odd choking noises as they attempted to restrain, respectively, pain and laughter.  

Combeferre placed a stone atop the little mound, and straightened up. He nodded to Bossuet, who pulled a crumpled paper from his pocket and began to read:

“There are some types of grief that simply cannot be articulated. This pain goes on and on. I am sure we are all experiencing that pain as we gather here to mourn the loss of a truly noble insect. This insect, this moth that we have just laid to rest, had a regrettably short life. But in the time granted to it, this moth did great things, I suppose. It taught us lessons. I wish I could have known this moth better. But now it is with God, and I am sure Heaven is a better place for its presence.” He stuffed the paper back in his pocket.

Jean Prouvaire then assembled his flute, put it to his lips and, ignoring the stares of the amassed strangers, played enough of a funeral mass to satisfy his bereft friend.

Enjolras took Combeferre home, where the latter remained in mourning for the next few days. Grantaire took everyone else out for drinks, with many toasts to The Moth.

* * *

Some months later, when The Burial of Combeferre’s Moth was almost history, Jean Prouvaire happened to pass by the burial site.

There were fresh flowers on the grave.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this Tumblr post: http://courferres.tumblr.com/post/110196516775/no-but-combeferre-was-totally-that-kid-who-always


End file.
